Second Chance
by Alex311
Summary: Michonne trying to adapt to a new life after losing so much. This is about her and Rick starting new in Alexandria. There are other characters, but a main focus on Rick and Michonne.
1. New Beginnings

**I was just thinking about Michonne trying to adapt to a new life after losing so much. This is about her and Rick starting new in Alexandria. There are other characters, but a main focus on Rick and Michonne.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything TWD related. If I was a writer I would feed all the writers my mother's bread pudding that's so good (Believe me it is!) it will put them to sleep. Then after they are sound asleep I would take over, and have Richonne starting in the first episode of season 6 and every episode that follows.**

 **_0_**

 _ **New Beginnings…**_

The bright sunlight comes through the window and falls on the side of Michonne's face. Her eyes are closed but she can feel that day time has arrived and a new day is about to begin. She opens her eyes and breathes in deeply. She turns her head and sees that she is alone in the bed. She sits up and looks to the nightstand on her far right and sees that it is 8:20 AM and that she has overslept.

"Oh no…Rick!" She leaps from the bed, finds her robe draped over a chair and rushes downstairs. She hears familiar voices when she reaches the bottom of the stairs. It is Rick, Carl and Judith. She can smell that something is cooking. She walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, looks who's finally awake." Carl receives a groggy Michonne with a huge smile.

"I hope we weren't too loud. You seemed very tired. I called your name a few times this morning, but you didn't wake up, so I thought it was best to let you sleep." Rick states as he gives Michonne a wide smile as well.

She walks up to the family that is sitting at the table eating breakfast. Michonne stands behind Judith and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. Judith has two uneven pig tails that Rick did.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." Michonne looks over at Rick. "I didn't want you to go without saying good-bye."

Rick keeps his gaze on Michonne from where she stands. "I wouldn't have left unless I was able to see you either."

Michonne nods and smiles. Carl offers to make her a plate of eggs and ham, but she is not hungry and decides to go upstairs and take a quick shower before Rick leaves for the planned run.

They had been living in Alexandria for three years and after the herd attack that claimed many lives, Rick and his people helped restore and fortify the community. Rick quickly became the leader and Alexandria was safer and stronger than it has ever been, but there was a recent need to replenish supplies, which meant venturing out further than they have before. Rick decided to go on this run with specific people in mind due to what was needed. It had been quite a while that Rick had gone out on a run and Michonne was not comfortable, but he insisted that he needed to be part of the group. Michonne wanted to go with him, but as stubborn as Rick was about going on the run, he was even more persistent about making sure she stayed with the kids. Rick and Michonne were always close, but after all they witnessed and experienced in Alexandria, actually made them inseparable. Their bond was strengthened after Carl was accidently grazed by a bullet that nearly claimed his life and his sight from his right eye. It happened during the whole mayhem of the unrelenting walker herd that nearly ruined Alexandria three years prior. As Carl lay recovering from his injury, Michonne shared her losses with Rick. It was a whole new side of her story he didn't know. He was able to understand fully why she was very close to his children and wanted Alexandria, not only for her but mostly, for a chance at a stable home for Carl and Judith. It was difficult for Rick to truly allow someone else in his heart after losing Lori, but he was finally able to do it with Michonne and their romance later led to marriage 1 ½ years ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne enters her bedroom and removes her robe and puts her dreads up in a high bun as she prepares for a shower. Rick comes in the room a few minutes later and stares at her. He looks at her from behind and admires her dark skin, her slender physique and the way she moves her body.

"Um…you sure you're okay?" Rick asks taking Michonne out of concentration. She turns to face him.

"Honey, I'm sure. I just over slept. I guess I'm just a little more tired than usual, but I'll be fine." Michonne looks at Rick and offers a warm smile. The smile propels his need to approach her and he does. He stands in front of her and gets lost in her enchanting brown eyes.

"I know things will never be the way they were…but, everything is pretty good right now." Rick reaches for Michonne and gently pulls her close by her waist. "With the kids…with you." He leans in and kisses her on the lips. She welcomes the kiss by pressing hers back onto his and then their mouths open so their tongues can meet and explore each other.

Rick pulls out of the kiss and looks at Michonne as he caresses her shoulders. "Hey, I know you said you were gonna take a shower, but how about I join you and…"

"Rick." Michonne interrupts as she pulls away slowly. "We've been taking to many chances already. There's a shortage of many things in Alexandria, but right now we really need some kind of prevention. I mean, we can't keep risking getting pregnant… I can't…Not now."

"Alexandria is pretty secured and we do have plenty to eat…Actually…It would be pretty nice if it did happen." Rick looks down and then back up at her. "Is it because of Andre?"

Michonne breaths in deeply. She doesn't say a word and walks towards the bathroom door. Rick turns to leave and she stops at the door without turning.

"It's hard…many days have passed, but I can't forget." Michonne is about to turn the nob.

"Who said you're supposed to?" Rick shares. Michonne turns to face Rick, who had turned to face her too. He looks at her with glassy eyes as he understands her pain. He tilts his head slightly and gives her a small smile. "We don't forget, we keep our memories in a special place…they were very special people, but we can move forward…And together, we can do that…I love you."

Michonne's eyes mirrored Rick's. She fought internally, not to let the tears fall from where they were being held with all her might. "Me too." She smiled widely and nodded.

Rick nodded as he smiled back and turns to leave.

"So, where do you think you're going?" Michonnes queries.

"Well, you said we should be careful until we find more protection." Rick responds as he gives her a side glare and a smile.

"Well, there are other things we can do." Michonne walks slowly into the master bathroom and begins to remove her clothes and lets them fall to the ground one by one. She turns slowly and looks back at Rick who shrugs and walks quickly towards her direction.

"Hell yeah!" Rick picks Michonne up and closes the door behind him and Michonne lets out a loud giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three trucks pull up to a hospital located in North Carolina. It was the furthest the group had every gone. There were many supplies needed, especially medical and Rick did not want what happened in the prison to reoccur at Alexandria. He was informed by Dr. Cloyd that many of the residents were becoming ill and there were limited resources to combat what was happening. Rick organized the run and determined that they needed to find a place that was not completely purged. A recent three day run to find other locations for supplies was led by Aaron, Daryl and Morgan and it was discovered in North Carolina. It had not been looted but there were plenty of walkers inside. Rick, Abraham and Glen came up with a plan on how to get inside and get what was needed.

They reach the location and prepare their weapons for battle versus the undead in order to gather what was needed inside. Rick tells his people to stay in formation and provides each one with a list of what was required. He took the lead as Glen, Abraham, Daryl, Morgan, Aaron, Spencer, Tara, Heath, Francine and Erwin follows. Once inside it was quiet and dark. They are armed with knives, machetes and handguns with silencers. They see a hand few of walkers awkwardly approaching them, but they are dispatched easily with knives. The building was large and Rick did not want to spend too much time inside. He walks up to Glen and tells him in a low tone to take five people and check the current floor. Rick was going to take the remaining people and search the second floor.

Rick leads the way with his flashlight and drawn weapon. He enters the staircase and goes up the stairs and enters the second floor. He looks to his right and sees nothing, but the growls on his left get his full attention. He turns and walks towards the hungry monsters and readies his weapon as the people with him do the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Michonne is folding clothes in her bedroom when she hears something coming from Carl's room that is across from hers._

" _Carl?...Carl?!" She calls out for the teen but does not get a response. She leaves the clothes on the bed and walks towards his room and calls his name one more time before opening the door. She turns the nob and slowly opens the door. It is pitch black. Her hand slowly glides across the wall as she reaches for the switch. She turns on the light but her wide eyes cannot believe what it is seeing. There is blood everywhere. There is blood on the walls, the bed, the ceiling. She feels that she can't breathe or scream. She is standing there and she can't move._

" _Michonne…Michonne…" It is a familiar voice that she had not heard in a very long time. It is coming from the side of the bed far from her view. She is finally able to move and walks slowly towards the voice that called her name. She reaches the other side of the bed to see Mike on the floor holding on to his right arm that appears to be bitten._

" _Mike?!" Michonne stands over him with her hands over her mouth. She looks at him and then her eyes wander to his side where there are small bloody clothes. Mike looks at the clothes._

" _Mich…I couldn't help him…I was too late…They took him, he's gone!" Mike passes out and Michonne falls to the floor and picks up the small bloody clothes that would fit a toddler. She holds the article of clothing to her chest and begins to weep._

" _Noooooo!..."She screams._

"Mommy?...Mommy, wake up!" Michonne opens her eyes to see Judith on her lap. Michonne has tears in her eyes. She holds Judith close and kisses her multiple times on her face. Judith looks at Michonne and points at her tears and gives her a sad look. "It's okay baby girl…mommy just had a bad dream." They embrace as Michonne exhales slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and his people are checking every room making sure that they do not miss a thing. He knows that they always run into risks when they go so far from their safe zone. The walkers were mostly dispatched where he was located but there was one more area in the far west of the building that needed to be checked. Erwin and Spencer want to investigate and see if there is something there that can be used but Morgan doesn't feel comfortable.

"I think we've done enough. We should head back. It will be dark soon and there's no tellin' who's out there. And I'm not only talkin' about the dead." Morgan says to Rick as he cleans blood off his staff.

"Yeah, you got a point. I think it's been successful so far. We should head out. " Rick agrees with Morgan. He's about to tell the others.

"I'm not going yet. You said that we need to check everything. I came to do that!" Erwin insists.

"I understand, but we've pushed enough. We need to go back before we run out of luck." Rick asserts as he tries to convince the man in a low tone. He doesn't want to lure any more walkers their way.

"You don't get it do you?...You get to go back to your family and nice home. My family is very sick and everything Dr. Cloyd has tried hasn't helped. If I can find something to keep them alive I will!" Erwin walks away in a huff towards the west side of the building.

"Rick, we should go. I got a bad feelin' about this." Morgan places a hand on Rick shoulder and gives him a warning side glare.

Rick knows that Morgan is right, but he also feels obligated since he is the leader and he planned the run. He sends Morgan and the others to meet up with Glen and head to the trucks. Morgan did not want him to go alone, but Rick insisted and went after Erwin. Rick tries to be as quick and quiet as possible. He does not want to battle with many walkers because he was already tired and fears he could easily get over taken if he is not careful. All he thinks about is his family as he checks the rooms. He wants to get back to them, but he also wants everyone to return. He understands Erwin. Rick will do anything for his family, even if it meant putting his own life on the life.

Rick continues to look around. He can't call out because he doesn't want to be heard. He walks slowly when he catches something run quickly from the corner of his eyes. He was able to see that it was the shape of a person, but small and quick. He sheathed his machete and pulled his gun from his holster and readied his weapon. He knows walkers very well and what he saw was not a walker. He can feel his heart beating quickly. He looks around many times to see who was nearby.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Rick jumps when he hears the screams. He runs towards it to see Erwin fighting walkers with his machete. It looks like he had fallen and impaled his leg on a piece of sharp metal. He probably couldn't see it in the dark. Rick quickly shoots the walkers before they pounce on the injured man. The screams alert more of the undead. Rick quickly assess the injury and knows that he needs to get him out quickly. Rick grabs the leg, looks at Erwin. Erwin nods and Rick pulls up with all his might. Erwin tries to hold back his screams but the pain is unbearable. Rick pulls the man up and puts Erwin's left arm around his neck and helps him move. Rick and Erwin leave the room they were in, but every turn they take there are walkers waiting. Rick continues to shoot and Erwin tries to do the same. Rick and Erwin are suddenly against a locked door. They are out of bullets, they unsheathe their machetes, there are many walkers coming their way. Rick lets go of Erwin as they both prepare for a battle they know they probably can't win then the door behind Rick opens. Rick looks behind him with wide eyes. There is a little African American boy inside.

"Come on, follow me." The boy says as he motions with his hand for them to follow. Rick looks at Erwin and they quickly go inside. Once inside, Rick turns on his flashlight and sees it's a utility closet. The boy runs to the corner and is quickly embraced by an Asian lady who is accompanied by an African American man that looks injured. Rick looks at the door when the moaning and growls stops and someone is knocking on the other side.

"Rick…Are you in there? It's Morgan. I'm here with Daryl and Abe. The walkers are gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since Rick and the others had left. Michonne kept looking at her watch and waiting. It was actually Rick's watch. Whenever Michonne couldn't go on a run with Rick, he would put his watch on her wrist and tell her that he had to come back, because he needed his watch back, how else could he tell time? It was a joke to make her smile and a way of letting her know she is always on his mind.

Her nerves are getting the best of her and the heat is not helping. It is lunch time and she prepares something for the kids, but she can't eat anything. She figures that her fears for Rick have made her so nervous it was hard to eat and have also made her very nauseous.

She was preparing the table and thinking about Rick.

"Mom!" Carl yells from the front door.

Michonne accidently spills the glass of ice-t on the table. "What is it Carl?!" She yells. "This boy is going to give me a heart attack one day." Michonne shakes her head and walks towards the front door.

"The trucks are here. Dad's back!" Carl runs out to meet the trucks at the gate. Michonne quickly gets Judith who is playing in the living room with her dolls and they hurry to the gates as well.

Michonne reaches Carl and they wait eagerly as people begin to exit the trucks. Dr. Cloyd approaches and is informed of all that was found and of the wounded. Rick comes out and he sees his family greeting him with wide and relieved smiles. Carl and Michonne walk quickly to Rick. Michonne is holding Judith and they end in a huge embrace.

"Well, it's about time!" Says a smiling Carl.

Rick messes with his hair and looks at Michonne and Judith. Judith extends her arms for Rick to take her and he does and places kisses on her head. Michonne moves in closer and they kiss and it lasts for a few seconds.

"Okay…didn't want to see all that right now." Carl laughs.

"How did everything go?" Michonne questions as she sees Erwin being taken out of one of the trucks injured and placed on a stretcher.

"Well, it was fine for the most part. We got what was needed, but there was a moment when things got rough." Michonne looks at Rick with concern eyes and puts her arms around him. He holds her tight. "Hey, I'm okay and I'm back. Plus I want my watch back." They both laugh. "Besides, I wouldn't be here asking for that damn watch if it wasn't for my little hero. Hey, come out." Rick walks to the truck he was in. The Asian lady comes out from the other side, accompanied by her injured companion and from Rick side the little African American boy comes out. He stands next to Rick.

"Yeah, this is my little hero." Rick places his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Michonne looks at the boy with narrowed eyes due to the glare of the sun. She smiles and then suddenly the smile fades to a strong stare. She slowly tilts her head. She takes a few steps towards the boy and falls to her knees in front of him. Rick looks at Michonne and furrow's his brow.

Tears fall from Michonne's eyes. "Andre?!"

 **_0_**

 **Andre was three when everything started, two years passed before reaching Alexandria and then three more years passed. Let's see what time will bring…**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mikey

_**Mikey…**_

"Andre!...Andre!...It's me…It's Mommy!" Michonne reaches for the boy and holds on to his arms tightly. She wants to feel him so she can truly know that he is real and that she is not dreaming. She doesn't want to let him go. She tries to pull him close.

"Mom!" The boy yells and pulls away from Michonne's grasp and runs to the Asian woman that is standing next to the injured African American. The two people Rick found hiding in the utility closet. They stand there watching the display with wide eyes and agape mouths. "Why is she calling me Andre?...My name is Mikey." The boy claims as he looks up at the Asian lady.

"Andre!" Michonne quickly gets up on her feet from her kneeling position and tries to reach for the child again that is now hiding behind the Asian lady. Rick quickly gives Judith to Carl and then reaches for Michonne. He pulls her close to him.

"Rick, let me go!...That's my son!" Michonne is trying to pull away from Rick's hold. The others at the community begin to watch the display as they stop what they are doing. Daryl and Glenn see Michonne in distress and run over.

"What happened?...You had a baby?...Did these assholes steal ya baby from ya?" Daryl inquires and quickly aims his crossbow at the two strangers. The African American man quickly hovers over his female companion and the child.

"What's happening?" Glenn asks as he readies his weapon as well.

"Rick!... Let me go!" Michonne shouts loudly scaring Judith. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. She calls out to Michonne who looks her way wanting to calm her, but then also looks at the boy who is hiding from her. Michonne looks at Rick. "Please, Rick…He's my son, I'm not crazy…I know he is…I don't know how this happened…Please." Michonne looks at Rick with tears in her eyes.

Rick pulls her in an embrace as he looks at the boy. Rick remembers seeing something familiar in the boy when he first saw him, but with all the mayhem happening on the run, he couldn't figure it out and would not have guessed it.

"I don't think you're crazy at all Love. We need to figure this out somewhere else… Not here, especially not in front of the kids." Michonne looks up at Rick and he gently caresses her cheek, he nods and gives her a warm smile. "I promise you, I'm with you in everything and I will help you figure this out."

Michonne's tears continue to fall down her cheek, but she tries to calm herself and trust in what Rick has said to her.

Rick looks over to Carl and tells him to take Judith and the little boy to their house. At first, the boy hesitates, but the Asian lady convinces him to go and that they will be fine. Once the children leave, Michonne, Rick, Daryl and Glenn focus on the strangers with very serious and determined looks.

"Please don't hurt us…My name is Cliff and this is Lois and I can explain everything." The African American man states as he looks at each of them and swallows hard.

"You better." Rick declares as he looks at the man sternly, straight in his eyes while placing his right hand on his holstered gun.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Five years earlier…._

"He's finally asleep…now is a good time to go and get what is needed so we can leave on our own." Says Michonne after leaving a sleeping three years old Andre in the corner of the tent on a cot. It is a large tent where they have cots and a couple of chairs. They can walk around in it too. They are staying at a refugee camp.

Michonne, her fiancé Mike, their son Andre and Mike's friend Terry rushed out of Atlanta when the change started. They were able to find the refugee camp that was a few miles away from the city. At first, it appeared to be a safe haven, but as reports kept coming in how nearby towns and other cities were being overtaken by the undead, many people at the camp began to lose hope. Countless left and were never seen again, others opted out by ending their lives and there were some attacked by walkers when they left on a supply run.

Michonne was always a fighter. She was a brilliant and tough lawyer before the world changed, but now she transformed her skills to fit the new world. Now she is just as tenacious as a wielding swordswoman as she fights to protect her son and to survive. At the camp, a plan was created for a few people to go on a run and get much needed supplies. Michonne was highly sought to be part of the group. Her skills were evident and valued. She also didn't hesitate on going because she could see how everything was affecting Mike in a very negative way. She saw that he had lost the will to fight and she very much needed him to be strong, if not for her, at least their son.

Michonne walks up to a sitting and stoic Mike.

"Mike…Did you hear me?" Michonne stands in front of the emotionally distant man. She kneels in front of him, but he looks away. "Mike, I know this is hard. It's hard for everybody… But we have to try…I'm going to get some things and maybe we can leave…"

"Try?!" He finally responds with a shout.

"Shhhhh….Mike, please, you will wake him and I didn't want him to wake until I get back." Michonne gestures with her hands. She takes a quick glance towards where Andre is sleeping and then refocuses on Mike.

"Why try anymore?" Mike leans in closer to Michonne and shakes his head.

"Mike, as long as there is life and as long as he is here. I will fight…I have to." Michonne stands up and turns to leave when she feels Mike reach for her hand.

"Just be…Just be careful and I'll watch him." Mike gives Michonne a slight smile and she answers with the same. She looks over at Andre one more time and then exits the tent. As Michonne is leaving Terry hides and watches her reach the others that will accompany her on the run. Terry did not want to run into Michonne since they had an argument that almost led to blows a couple of days prior. Michonne walked in on Terry offering Mike drugs. Terry had also given up and Michonne felt his negativity was poisoning Mike. She didn't want Terry tempting an already melancholy Mike, to give up completely. All of Michonne's efforts to keep Terry away were to no avail as he waited for the perfect opportunity and took it.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed and Mike and Terry are high. They are so high that they did not hear the voices shouting on bull horns that a herd was attacking the refugee camp. Terry is hungry and can't find anything in the tent to eat. He unzips the opening of the large tent and is met by two walkers. At first glance, Terry does not know what is before him, but the sharp pain of a bite on his shoulder leads him to the realization that he is being attacked by the undead. Terry pushes the creature off him and yells back to his friend who is sitting on a chair dazed.

"Mike! Get the kid!" Terry yells as another walker jumps on him. Terry continues to fight. Mike opens his eyes, but his vision is blurry. He looks around, and calls out to his friend. He stands up awkwardly trying to maintain his balance. He jumps when he clearly hears Terry screaming.

"Terry?" He walks to the screams and sees two walkers and his friend trying to fight them off. One of the walkers notices Mike and leave terry to pursue him. Mike walks backwards and looks around trying to get a weapon out of something. He grabs a chair and throws it. That doesn't stop the ravenous unrelenting monster. Mike continues to grab things and throws them towards the incoming threat. Mike suddenly falls back and the monster is on him in a matter of seconds. Mike is trying to keep the snapping teeth from getting him. He is pushing the creature up. He hears his friend screaming his name.

"Mommy?" A small voice is heard in the chaos. Mike turns his head as he struggles to keep the walker from biting and sees Andre awake and watching everything unfolds.

Mike can hear more growling and sees that two more walkers have entered the tent. He looks at his son who returns the glare. Mike then sees the two new walkers as they are approaching him.

"Noooooo!" Mike yells as he extends one arm trying to reach for his son. One of the walkers that just came in goes for Mike's leg and bites him. Andre jumps and starts to walk backwards as a walker walks awkwardly towards him. Andre begins to cry. The walker extends his hand at the young child.

"Crunch!" The walkers head is caved in and blood gushes on the small child. The walk falls and Andre sees David, one of the people staying at the camp. He has a bat and is fighting the walkers with his weapon. The walker that bit Mike on the leg stands up to grab David when he swings again and more blood is released and covers the boy again. More walkers come into the tent and David is overrun by the quantity. Everything is happening in regular time, but it appears to be happening in slow motion for the boy. He suddenly feels someone grab him and carry him and it is David. He takes him out of the tent and puts him in a nearby car. David is about to close the door, but is jumped by three walkers and they commence to eat the screaming man alive on the ground. Another walker comes to the car door, appears to look at Andre, but then looks away and then helps himself to David as well. Andre comes out of the car and begins to walk through the herd. The walkers do not notice him. He continues to walk until he is out of the camp and onto the nearby road. At that very moment a car stops near him. Cliff and Lois cannot believe what they see. They were going to the camp to seek refuge, but are met by the devastation instead. At first glance, they thought Andre was a child walker, but Lois calls out to the child and he turns, she can see quite clearly that he is actually alive. They can figure that the camp is a lost cause so they quickly exit the car and grab the child. They return to the car in haste and drive off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cliff and Lois reach a small abandoned cabin. They settle there for the night. Lois gets some water and a small towel to clean the child. Lois sits the child on a chair and begins to clean him. He doesn't engage in eye contact with her.

"Poor baby must be in shock." Lois says as she passes the towel over his blood stained skin.

"It looked pretty bad from where we were. No telling what he had to see." Cliff added. "You think we should try to go back and see if his parents survived?"

"Cliff, we can't. You saw how bad it was. He's probably the only one left. We can't risk him and we can't risk us."

"I understand… But what's his name?...I mean, he hasn't said anything since we found him."

Lois caresses his cheek and looks at him with concerned eyes.

"Mike." The child suddenly whispers.

"Did he just speak?" Cliff inquires as he moves closer to the child. "Is your name Mike?"

"Maybe, that's his name… Mike." Lois retorts with a smile.

Little do they know, he can still hear Terry calling his father's name over and over again...

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne returns from the successful run but to a heartbreaking scene. There are people crying and screaming. There are a few still fighting what is left of the herd.

"Andre!...Mike!" Michonne screams their names as she runs back to where her tent was located. She walks into a gruesome site where Terry is on the floor bleeding and crying. He has been bitten multiple times. She passes him and sees Mike on the floor covered in blood and bites. He is holding Andre's blanket and sobbing. Michonne falls to her knees next to him. She grabs the blanket and tears begin to fall. She shakes her head.

"Mike…Where is he?" She swallows hard. "Mike…Where's my baby." Her voice begins to break.

"They got him…I couldn't stop it." He replies between gasps, due to the pain and grief.

She doesn't want to believe it. She gets up and frantically looks around in the tent. She tosses things around without care as she calls his name; her heart is beating fast as the tears are unyielding. She stumbles on the drugs that they were using. She bends down to pick them up. She looks at Mike and then Terry who is asking for help.

"You let them take him!...You did this!" She yells as she throws the remainder of the drugs to the floor. Her tears blur her vision. She can feel her sadness break her heart and the revelation of the drugs fill what's left in her chest with burning anger.

"Michonne….Please…Don't let me change." Mike attempts to reach out to her.

Michonne unsheathes her sword. She looks at her son's blanket and holds it tight as she cries and ignores Mike's and Terry's pleads.

 **_0_**

 **So, yeah, the young boy is Andre. More to come!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Song Bird

**Song bird…**

 _A month before the ZA happened…._

Michonne is looking into the bathroom mirror in her penthouse apartment. It is nine in the evening and she is preparing herself to go to sleep. She pours some lotion in to the palm of her right hand and then massages it in both. She begins to spread it on her arms, shoulders and her mind wanders in deep thoughts about her day and her family. She smiles as she thinks about Andre and how energetic and adventurous he is for a toddler. Her smiles and thoughts lead her to humming his favorite lullaby. A soothing lullaby that was sung to her by her own mother when she was a small child. Her humming slowly converts into a low tone song.

" _Song bird, sing for me, sing for hope, sing for peace._

 _Song bird, spread your wings, take my dreams as I sleep_

 _Song bird_ , _I won't cry, I'll close my eyes, don't say good-bye_

 _Song bird, take my love, as you go up above_

 _Song bird, I will wait in my sleep, don't be late._

 _Song bird, I will wake when I hear that you're near…."_

"Mommy?" A small voice stops Michonne from continuing her song. She turns to see Andre at the doorway holding on to his light blue blanket that he had since he was an infant. He greets his mother with a huge smile and she answers him with one of her own.

"Andre?... Why is my little peanut still up?" She scoops him off the floor and holds him in a warm embrace. Michonne semi-parts the embrace to look at her small child, as she speaks to him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"No." The toddler answers. Michonne walks towards the child's bedroom as she keeps him in her loving arms and opens the door. She walks over to his toddler bed with Mickey Mouse covers.

"No?... What if mommy tickled and kissed you?" Michonne places Andre on the bed and begins to kiss and tickle the boy's belly. They both laugh. Michonne stops and brings the covers up to the boy's chest and rests next to him and begins to sing as she gently caresses his head.

" _Song bird, sing for me, sing for hope, sing for peace._

 _Song bird, spread your wings, take my dreams as I sleep_

 _Song bird_ , _I won't cry, I'll close my eyes, don't say good-bye_

 _Song bird, take my love, as you go up above_

 _Song bird, I will wait in my sleep, don't be late._

 _Song bird, I will wake when I hear that you're near."_

Andre begins to yawn and by the time Michonne finishes singing the lullaby the third time, he is in a deep slumber.

"Good night baby, see you tomorrow." Michonne whispers and then places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

_0_

 _After the attack on Michonne and Mike's camp…._

Michonne walks up to the fire that she had created near her tent. She begins to place items in the flame. She stands in a daze as she slowly put papers, books, men's clothing, men's shoes and other items in the consuming flame. She stands and watched as Mike's property becomes ash. Despite the power of the flame, her skin cannot feel the heat. Despite the tears on her face, she cannot feel how moist her cheeks had become. Despite the moans coming from a few feet away she cannot hear their sounds. She is completely locked away in her torment. All was lost and her child was gone. She bends down to grab the final item to burn and without notice she was about to regretfully fling something she did not intend to, into the welcoming flame, but abruptly stops when she discerns what she has in her hand. It is Andre's small blue blanket that he held on to as she sang him to sleep every night. The vision of holding her son's blanket takes her out of her robotic stance and brings her to the reality of her pain. She is able to feel the heat of the flames, hear the moans of her zombified loved ones and feel the unrelenting tears cover her face, but all she can do is hold her son's blanket tightly and cry out loudly into the night.

Hours pass as Michonne sits on a log facing the diminishing fire. She can hear footsteps walking behind her, but she doesn't care to turn around and look.

"Michonne… Many of us are packing what we have left, so we can leave this place." It is Mack, a survivor in his twenties. He was one of the people with Michonne when they went on their run as the camp was under attack. Michonne simply shrugs her shoulders. Mack crouches down to where Michonne sits. "It isn't safe here… You should leave… With us." Mack insists in a gentle tone.

Michonne never turns to face him. She simply continues facing the consuming flame. "I have nothing left… I have no where I want to be." Is her answer to the young man.

"Michonne…"

"Let me be!" Michonne interrupts Mack. She converts her lifeless stare to a stern glance and slightly turns to face Mack. Mack receives the message loud and clear. He nods and stands up. Mack walks away and meets with the other waiting survivors. He shakes his head and receives shocked faces from the others. He urges them to follow him and they comply.

There are three others survivors watching from far. They are two men and a woman. They watch as the group leave and Michonne sits motionless.

"That woman is one stupid ass bitch!" One of the men says as he packs the back of his truck. He is in his early fifties and as racists as he is mean. His name is Steve and he was never friendly to anyone, especially Michonne and her family, but despite never wanting to associate or talk with Michonne or her companions he liked looking at her. A little too much for Mike's liking, but nothing was ever said to keep peace at the camp. He watches her as she sits on the log. He then looks over at his friend Jake.

"Hey Jake?... Ya think she has supplies we can use?" Steve asks as he watches Michonne and smirks.

"Huh?... Yeah, I reckon she may have some things we may need. I've seen her leave a few times with the others and return with a lot of shit." Jake replies as he also watches Michonne. Jake laughs and spits out saliva from his chewing tobacco, on the ground.

"She doesn't seem to be all there either." Marissa chimes into the conversation. She gives each of the men the same high eyebrow look with a sinister smirk.

"Go and see what you can get from her stash and I'll keep an eye on the crazy bitch." Steve orders as he looks at Michonne while a smile comes over his lips.

Jake and Marissa quickly walk towards Michonne's tent and hear growls and moaning coming from within. Jake tells Marissa to go to the back of the tent and make noise as she hits it with a stick that they found on the ground. He wants her to distract the creatures at one end of the tent as he unzips the front opening so he can go inside and retrieves whatever he deems they can use. Jake and Marissa do as planned and Steve watches a stoic Michonne who simply sits on the log watching the dying fire. Steve looks at his two companions and conspirators and sees that they are very busy. He then once again looks over at Michonne and sees something that peeks his interests lying next to her on the ground. It is her sheathed katana. Steve licks his lips and then rubs his chin as he contemplates his next move. He nods to himself and takes out a switch blade from his back pocket. He walks up to Michonne and stands in front of her as he displays his weapon.

"So… The mighty Black bitch that can do it all is now nothing more than a sorry excuse on this here dirt floor." Steve mocks as he kicks dirt at Michonne's direction. Michonne does not look up at him or acknowledges his insults in any fashion. Steve takes in a deep breath and gets closer. "So, this is what we're gonna do crazy lady… You're gonna give me that there sweet sword and I'm gonna leave you watching whatever the shit you're watching." Steve bends down to retrieve the weapon that lay on Michhonne's left side; unexpectedly Michonne's left hand quickly covers it. Her action infuriates Steve. Steve shows Michonne his knife once again, but she does not take her hand off her katana so Steve decides to kick her and his boot lands on her left shoulder sending her backwards and off the log. Steve is far from done especially since he feels that Michonne is defying him. So he proceeds to kick her twice more, once in her stomach and when she turns in pain he kicks her in the back. The pain is so excruciating that she screams out in agony and that alerts Jake. He can see Michonne on the ground holding her mid-section in a fetal position as Steve is hovering over her.

"Steve!... What the hell are ya doing?" Jake yells out as he was exiting the tent and looking at Steve.

"Jake… keep it down!" Marissa shouts as she notices that the walkers in the tent were no longer at the end where she is.

"I just wanted your shit, but now I'm gonna teach you a lesson you uppity stupid bitch!... I'm gonna have fun with you." Steve taunts as he stands over an agonizing Michonne. Steve starts to grab at her shirt and begin to tear at it. Michonne holds on tightly to her clothes as much as she can. In the struggle Steve sees that under her is a small blue blanket. He grabs it. Michonne reaches for it and screams for him to return it. Steve laughs and hurls it behind him and it lands in the flame. Michonne's eyes open wide and she screams loudly, but yet she cannot hear herself. Steve swings a punch to stop her from screaming, but she continues as she sees what is left of her son's memory burning in the fire.

"If you don't shut up… I swear I'm going to…" Steve brandishes his weapon to subdue Michonne.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Steve's attention is taken from Michonne as his gaze turns to the screams, which also stops him from proceeding with hurting or trying to take advantage of Michonne. He recognizes the familiar voice or screams. It is Jake and he is being bitten on the arm by Mike and on the shoulder by Terry, both are walkers. They were the walkers in Michonne's tent. Marissa starts to hit the walkers with a stick. Suddenly, Jake is able to push them off him and runs with Marissa to their car.

"Wait!... Where are you going?!" Steve yells as he runs towards the car but stops when he sees Mike and Terry walking towards him. He begins to walk backwards slowly. He then hears the distinctive sound of a sword being unsheathed. When he turns slowly he sees a standing Michonne. She has blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She holds in one hand what remains of the burnt blue blanket as smoke comes out of it and travels up to the dark night. She has her sword in the other. Michonne is looking down and then she looks up at Steve and holds the katana handle tightly in her grasp.

"Please…" Steve pleads with a hand towards her and then turns his head the other direction to look at the approaching walkers. He has his weapon, but is too afraid to fight the undead. "Don't let them eat me… Keep those monsters away from me." Steve looks over at the approaching Mike and Terry and decides to run towards Michonne, but is stopped short when he feels a sharp and painful intrusion in his stomach. He looks down to see Michonne's sword coming out, covered in his blood. Michonne turns and pulls it out in one quick movement. Steve covers his abdomen and stares at Michonne as she walks back slowly and sits down on the log and watches him standing as the blood flows out of his body. He is swiftly pounced on by a hungry Mike and Terry. Michonne watches and hears the unsettling screams.

She looks down and places the blanket on her lap and lightly caresses it and then looks away. "The thing is Steve… We're all monsters now…" Michonne stands up and walks towards the flame, she looks at the burned blanket one last time before tossing it in. She hears the growling, she takes a deep breath and walks towards the feasting walkers with her weapon ready.

_0_

 _Present day…._

Rick is walking alongside Abraham and Glenn as they inspect the walls. Rick has had some concerns due to past attacks by the living and large herds of the dead. The task of completing the wall on the western part of Alexandria was left in the care of some of the construction workers under the direction of Abraham. Todd and Kevin are young and eager to please the leaders of ASZ, such as Rick and the others. They worked on the walls for weeks and wait with anticipation to get approval from Rick and Abraham.

"So, this is secured?... Strong against invaders of any kind?" Rick asks as he looks at what the young men did.

"Yes Sir." Kevin states with certainty as he looks over at Todd and nods with a smile.

"It looks to be… Oh wait… Shit!" Abraham exclaims as he notices something. I remember telling ya to use more cement in this section here and wire over there." Abraham points to two separate areas.

The two young men look at each other and then look down with disappointment. Kevin crosses his arms and kicks dirt with his right foot.

"You can get all the hissy fits you want, but you ain't leaving this wall 'til you do it right!" Abraham states with a stern stare.

"But Sir., tonight's the welcome gathering for the new members." Todd shares with pleading eyes.

"Listen, I know you want to be there, but we have to keep this place safe, for everyone… New and old and the entire wall must be secured." Rick stats to settle the situation. Everyone is silent after Rick spoke and the discussion is complete with a nod from Rick and a stern look from Abraham.

Abraham looks over at Rick as they walk side by side. "Them boys just want to meet the new comers because among them there's a few young girls." Abraham chuckles and Rick shakes his head and smiles.

"Yeah, but like you said, we need that done." Glenn reiterates and the three men walk away to their other focuses in Alexandria.

Kevin and Todd stare at the wall. "This is going to take all night and maybe even most of tomorrow." Kevin says as he sighs loudly.

"Then we do it tomorrow." Todd insists.

"Wait… What do you mean?" Kevin questions.

"Come on man… When was the last time we had any kind of security breach?... The last time walkers came in here?" Todd asks with a growing smile.

"Not too long ago but…"

"But nothing!" Todd interrupts Kevin. "We are fine and that wall is fine too. Big Abe is just being a big asshole!...If walkers or anyone else comes in here, we can handle them… We've done it before… Listen, I don't know about you, but I want to meet those pretty girls that came in here the other day… Besides, we have another job to do."

"Which is?" Kevin asks as he looks at Todd with a side glare.

"To repopulate the earth… come on man!" Todd laughs and puts his hand on Kevin's right shoulder to encourage him. Although, somewhat reluctantly, Kevin agrees with Todd and they decide to return early the following morning to work on the wall.

_0_

It is later in the day and Rick returns home to see that Michonne is preparing dinner in the kitchen. Rick finds it strange since he knew that the entire community is going to the meet and greet event for the new comers and there will be food served there.

"Babe… Why are you cooking?" Rick inquires as he walks in and wraps his arms around Michonne's waist. She sighs deeply and lays her head back and rests it on his chest. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I want to go… I see those people and I don't know what I want to say to them. Part of me wants to thank them and part of me wants to take my katana…" Michonne grew silent for a moment. Rick slowly turns her around and gives her soft kisses on her forehead, then her nose and finally placing a soft one on her lips. She separates from him slightly to look at him. They share a gentle stare. "I see him… My Andre and I want to just pick him up and bring him home… Her with us… I know what Denise said and I know he went through a lot and his lack of memory can be linked to his trauma, but he's my son, Rick…. And I want to hug him and hold him close… This is a second chance… But I feel like I'm losing him all over again." Her eyes fill with tears. Rick embraces her and holds her in a warm tight hug.

"I know what you're feeling… And yes, this is a second chance…. Go see him Michonne and let him see you. I believe he will remember one day." Rick says with a smile. Michonne pulls away from the embrace to look at Rick once again.

"You think one day he'll remember me and I'll get my boy back?" Michonne asks with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes and no… Or maybe." Rick answers. Michonne tilts her head.

"What?" Michonne queries.

"Because, you already got your boy back and that is the best part… And if he never remembers." Michonne looks down with Rick's words. Rick places a soft hand under her chin. "And if he never remembers, we can make new memories with him." Rick's words warm Michonne's heart and she can't help but kiss him. The kissing becomes a lingering connection as their mouths open and their tongues meet and connect as well.

"Get a room." Says a passing Carl who opens the refrigerator door, gets bottled water while reading a comic book. Michonne and Rick disconnect from their kiss, but still hold each other as they watch the teen boy exit the kitchen without looking up from the comic book. Rick and Michonne stare at each other and laugh.

_0_

Michonne is standing next to Rick. Judith is holding her hand as she embraces a doll in her other arm. A little girl around Judith's age walks up to her. She asks her if she would like to play. The little girl is Lilly, she is part of the group of survivors that Aaron and Daryl recently found. Judith is shy and looks up at Michonne. Michonne squats down next to Judith.

"Hey baby girl, why don't you show Lilly your dolly. It's ok." Judith slowly lets go of Michonne's hand and walks a few feet away to play with Lilly. Michonne looks at them and smiles.

The atmosphere is positive and energetic. It is a far cry from the party Rick and his people experienced when they first came to Alexandria. Michonne and Rick walk around talking and greeting people. The party is being held in the Monroe's home, because Spencer insisted. He wanted it there to honor his parents. His mother was a politician and she loved reaching out to the community and making people feel welcomed. Rick and Michonne agreed.

Michonne is talking with Maggie when she hears the door open and it is Lois, Cliff and Mikey. Michonne breathes in deeply and Maggie can see Michonne's chest tightening.

"You're gonna be ok?" Maggie asks with concern in her eyes. Michonne nods and smiles.

Rick is on the other side of the room talking to guests when he sees Michonne and the family that just entered. He ends his conversations and walks up to Lois and Cliff and shakes their hands. He looks over at Mikey and shakes his hand as well and Mikey looks at Rick and greet him with a wide smile. Rick looks over at Michonne who walks over slowly as Maggie places a caring hand on her back to comfort her. Michonne reaches Rick and greets the couple with a smile and handshakes. Michonne looks at Mikey as he extends his hand to her and she gently takes it. He looks at her and smiles. She stares at him with glassy eyes and a huge smile. Lois looks at Cliff and he smiles, but she doesn't reciprocate the same. She looks away and walks towards some appetizers and drinks on a table.

Judith suddenly walks up to Michonne and Mickey and introduces herself and shows him her dolly. Mikey doesn't like playing with dolls but he smiles at Judith and likes being around another child. Carl also comes up and begins to talk to Michonne, his dad, Mikey and Judith. Lois watches from far and takes a drink, then a couple more. Cliff watches her closely.

"She's his mother Lois." Cliff says. His words pierce through Lois' chest. She looks at Cliff straight in his eyes as she takes a quick gulp of her drink and storms off to the porch. Cliff hangs his head and waits a few minutes before he follows her.

Rick, Michonne and the kids all sit on the oversize sofa at the party. They talk and laugh. Spencer decides to bring out board games and Judith asks for Candyland. After many hours of playing board games and laughing, Rick can see that all of the kids are tired and Judith was already asleep with her head on Michonne's lap.

"I think we should get going." Rick suggests as he picks up Judith to carry her home.

"Yeah, you're right." Michonne agrees with a smile and a small sigh.

"Ahhh… You're going?" Mikey pouts.

"Yes, you little peanut…" Michonne catches herself and swallows hard. "I mean, yes Mikey, we need to leave. It's past their bedtime and yours."

"Yeah, we are leaving too." Cliff says as he walks over to the Grimes family. "I think we all need to rest." Cliff looks over to a visibly drunk Lois.

"Need help?... You sure she'll be ok?" Rick asks as he sees the semi-conscious woman holding herself against a wall.

Michonne sees Lois and feels a pain in her chest. She understands her agony, but she will not give up on her son. She looks over at Mikey and then glare at Lois from far once again.

"Don't worry ma'am, Lois is not an angry person when she's drunk and she hardly gets this way, so the boy is fine." Cliff says in a low tone noticing her concern look as she watches a drunken Lois.

Michonne, Rick and the kids leave and Cliff, Lois and Mikey follow behind. Mikey watches the Grimes family walk to their house. Michonne walks and stops briefly to turn as Cliff and his family is walking the opposite direction. Mikey turns at the same time, smiles and waves at Michonne.

"New memories…" Michonne whispers.

_0_

The following morning Rick is drinking coffee and getting ready to prepare a group of five people that will be going on a run for some needed supplies. Judith is playing with her new dolly she named Janet. Tara found it on a recent run and brought it to Judith. Judith is fussing with her doll because she is insisting on putting clothes that only fit another much smaller doll. She asked Rick to help her, but he obviously couldn't and he tried to explain, but she did not want to listen and walked off in a huff. She continues to try to do it her way and the dress rips. Judith begins to cry and Rick tries to console her but to no avail. Michonne comes downstairs and sees a distraught Judith and an annoyed Rick. Michonne shakes her head and smiles as she tells Rick to leave that she will take care of it.

Michonne picks up a dramatic Judith and hugs her. She gets some cut up peaches from the kitchen and they walk out to the porch. She sits on her rocking chair with Judith on her lap and gives the crying child peaches. Judith wipes her tears and takes a piece. She begins to eat it and looks at Michonne.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Michonne asks Judith.

"Sing to me." Judith requests.

A quiet Judith places her head on Michonne's chest as she goes back and forth on the rocker. Michonne begins to sing.

" _Song bird, sing for me, sing for hope, sing for peace._

 _Song bird, spread your wings, take my dreams as I sleep_

 _Song bird_ , _I won't cry, I'll close my eyes, don't say good-bye_

 _Song bird, take my love, as you go up above_

 _Song bird, I will wait in my sleep, don't be late…."_ Michonne suddenly stops when she hears another voice singing with her.

" _Song bird, I will wake when I hear that you're near…."_ It is Mikey. He walks up the short stairs to the porch and stands in front of Michonne and Judith. "I know that song… I remember hearing it."

"Mommy sings it to me all the time." Judith says with a smile. Michonne looks at Mikey with wide eyes as she breathes heavy.

"My mother taught me that song." Michonne explains. "She wrote and sang it for me… Now, I sing it to my children… to Judy… and…I sang it to you… Andre."

Mikey (Andre) walks up to Michonne and Judith.

"Ahhhhhh….Help!...Help!" There is screaming and someone yelling for help. Michonne looks beyond her porch to see people running chaotically on Alexandria's streets while walkers follow close behind.

 **_0_**

 **I guess that darn wall wasn't so secured after all… Let's see what happens next.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
